Necessidade Incômoda
by Helo Pontas Black
Summary: Necessidade incômoda! Humpt! Era isso o que ele era! Ela não podia aceitar aquilo! Era terrível demais, como ela, uma garota extremamente independente e durona, poderia estar amando o maior galinha de toda Hogwarts? Impossível!


Os pensamentos de Marlene estão em itálico e os de Sirius em negrito.

Lara Lynx Black é minha co-autora!

* * *

Marlene virou-se para o outro lado

Marlene virou-se para o outro lado. O sono não chegava, a insônia não passava. E tudo por causa daquela necessidade incômoda com um bendito nome de estrela.

De novo ela virou-se. Mesmo com a penumbra da noite, o sono não vinha.

"_Sirius... Sirius... Sirius..."_

Nem nas aulas de Astronomia esse nome a deixava em paz!

"Querida-dissera a professora. - Sirius está em sua casa astral! Você está com muita sorte!!

_"Sorte? Hahahaha! Acho que é mais azar mesmo! Já basta na Grifinória, agora na astral também? Esse garoto me persegue!"_

Ótimo, agora ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir. O melhor era ir para o salão comunal e olhar a lareira! Pelo menos, ela fazia algo.

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão... Meus olhos não vêm a minha direção... Da mi..._

A garota estanca ao encontrar que menos queria e esperava encontrar. Sirius estava seminu, vestindo apenas um short, e quando vê a garota comenta maliciosamente:

"Sabe, Lene, por que você não vem cantar aqui no meu ouvido"

Mas era muita cara-de-pau, mesmo! E como ele sabia que ela estava cantando?

_Ótimo Marlene, da próxima vez cante mais baixo!_

Seu olhar cai sobre o maroto.

_Por que ele não veste uma camisa? Pô tem crianças inocentes nessa escola! Que vergonha!_

"Haha, que engraçado, Black! Você adora fazer piadinhas!"

_Pensando bem, acho que nenhuma criança inocente apareceria a essa hora da madrugada no salão comunal... Mas... Mas... Eu sou uma garota inocente!_

"Ah, Marlene, se você soubesse!"

**Qual é o problema dela? Só por que eu sou um maroto charmoso, sensual, lindo e irresistível, ela não me dá bola? Pô, eu mereço uma chance!**

"Se eu soubesse o quê?"

_Aff... Maroto abusado! Por que ele não poderia ser certinho como o Remus, legal como o James e lindo como ele mesmo? Peraí, eu tô dizendo que o Sirius é lindo? CALMA MARLENE, calma, tudo isso é por causa dessa bendita insônia!_

"Nada, esquece... Com insônia?"-ele pergunta divertido.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão! Decidi apenas, a uma hora da manhã, dar uma esticada nas pernas!"-Ela termina sarcasticamente.

Õ que não foi uma boa idéia! Sirius desceu os olhos e os fixou bem em suas pernas!

**Cara será que eu não consigo me controlar? Maldito sejam os meus hormônios!**

"E que pernas!"-Sirius deixa escapar, mas se calando ao ver o olhar de fúria da morena.

Num devaneio louco, Sirius jurou que Marlene iria fazer um strip-tease. Mas ela só retirou o blusão e o jogou em cima do maroto.

"Se vista!"

O garoto, bobo nem um pouco, já alfinetou:

"Por quê? A visão da minha linda pessoa, sem blusa, te incomoda?"

A morena começa a gargalhar e entre risos diz:

"Sabe Black, você se acha muito, mas modéstia, meu querido, é algo que nunca, n-u-n-c-a, deve faltar em alguém!"

O maroto começa a rir.

_Oh, meu Merlin, se ele não parar de rir, eu vou lá e beijo aquela boquinha linda!_

_Oh, Morgana, o que eu estou dizendo? Preciso dormir, preciso dormir!_

"Lene, eu sou modesto! Meu nome do meio é Modesto!"

"Claro! Querido, eu sou modesta, eu sou perfeita! Você é apenas uma versão masculina fracassada, de mim mesma!"

"Concordo plenamente! E eu queria ter essa perfeição para mim!"

A mão do garoto tocou o rosto de Marlene, quando esta se levantou e se dirigiu para o dormitório.

"Não adianta, Lenezinha, nosso destino está selado!"

Conturbada a garota sobe para o dormitório.

_Como ele consegue?_

Era o que ela vinha se perguntando.

Marlene Mckinnon era admirada e invejada por quase todo mundo. Extremamente confiável, inteligente e durona, vestia-se impecavelmente. Com aqueles olhos azuis glaciais, fazia qualquer homem tremer. Mas não Sirius Black. Não o maroto mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts. No começo ela até ficou admirada com a beleza, a perspcácia e a persistência daquele lindo maroto. Depois, aquilo começou a irritá-la, e ele gostava de fazer isso.

Ela não entendia p porquê de brigarem tanto. Amor? Não, impossível! Mas por que continuavam brigando? Por que, toda vez que passava por ele, que o via, ela sentia as pernas bambas, ficava sem fôlego; e sentia o coração bater acelerado? Assim, ela acabaria louca como a Lily!

Ok, ela tinha que admitir, estava apaixonada!!

_Calma, Lene, calma! Você o ama, e daí? Isso passa, é só uma quedinha qualquer! Vai passar, vai passar! Talvez a Lily te ajude!_

A morena virou-se para a ruivinha que dormia de frente à sua cama.

"Lily?"

"Ahn..."-A ruiva ronrona.

"LILY?"

"Estou dormindo, Lene!"-Ela diz, porém abrindo os olhos.-"Fala!"

"Aconteceu uma tragédia!"-A morena diz nervosa.

"Hum?"

"Me escuta!"

"Tô escutando! Que tra-uaaa- tragédia?"-Diz Lily em meio a um bocejo.

"Eu... Eu estou... Apaixonada!"-A morena diz, fazendo drama.

"Que bom-uaaa- pra você!"

"Bom uma ova! Você não está entendendo, Liz!"

Claro que sim! Você está apaixonada! Parabéns!- A ruiva vira para o outro lado e emenda.- "Agora me deixe dormir!"

"Liz, eu estou apaixonada por ELE!"

"Que bom né, Lene, porque se fosse por ELA, eu iria me preocupar!"

"Não ria da desgraça dos outros!"

"Que desgraça? Você gosta dele! De um homem, isso é normal, Lene!"- A ruiva diz como se explicasse a uma criança quanto é dois mais dois!

"Lily, escuta! Eu gosto DELE! DELE, entendeu?"

"ELE?"-Lily diz em um pulo, completamente desperta!

"É, até que enfim! Ele!"

"Nãããão, ELE NÃO!"- A garota diz com os punhos cerrados, entre dentes e com os olhos faiscando.

"Por que não?"- Marlene pergunta, completamente confusa.

"ELE É MEU, ENTENDEU? ELE ME AMA LOUCAMENTE!"

"Liz..."

"LIZ O ESCAMBAL! VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO É LEGAL?"

"Estou falando do..."

"FICA QUIETA! NÃO ACREDITO, MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, MINHA IRMÃ, AQUELA EM QUEM EU TANTO CONFIAVA, ME FAZ ISSO, GOSTANDO DO..."

"Sirius!"

O queixo da ruiva quase despencou! Extremamente vermelha, ela pede desculpas as companheiras de quarto pela gritaria e se senta.

"Black? Você gosta do Black?"- Lily diz calmamente e escondendo certo alívio!

"É, achou que eu estava falando de quem?"- A garota pergunta desconfiada!

"Ah, Nin... Ninguém, não! É que eu estou meio grogue por causa do sono!"- A ruiva diz com um sorrisinho amarelo.

"Sei, Lily, sei! Pois fique sabendo que eu tenho as minhas dúvidas!"

"Tá, tá! Amanhã a gente conversa sobre esse seu problema!"-Diz, mudando de assunto!

"Claro, se você não tivesse achado que eu estava falando de um certo míope insistente, a gente teria tido tempo para conversar!"

"Haha! Você precisa dormir, Lene, até já está delirando!"

"Claro Sra Potter!"

A morena dorme entre gargalhadas deixando uma ruiva bem esquentada!

* * *

Comentem!


End file.
